


Nightmare

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hallucinations, Nightmares, look you can't see your friend's dead body and come out unscathed, the character death tag is for Alice's death in the Tregedy of Sablier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: And he can still hear the dull thud, the smell of iron and scissors that never leave his vision, and he hates it, he hates it, he hates it.
Relationships: Alice & Oz Vessalius
Kudos: 4





	Nightmare

_Oz keeps looking around for who he assumes is young Vincent Nightray and seeing the tower feels like something familiar, like he has been there before, like he knows this place. But he shakes off the feeling of dread and wrongness and misplaced familiarity and goes up the stairs, Alice's voice echoing in his head. He goes up and up and up until there is a door and-_

Oz wakes up with a shuddering breath and sweat dripping down his face, a scream on the tip of his tongue. Frantic eyes look over the room and when he sees that nothing is out of place in the darkness, he slumps down. Each breath feels too much and his heart is beating so fast it might jump out of his ribcage.

In the corner of his eye, he sees a white dress and something dark all over it, a pale hand and strands of hair spilled on the floor. A quiet laughter fills the room, a young girl's laughter, and Oz feels phantom hands wrap around his neck, slender fingers digging in and a wide deranged smile.

"I will never forgive you." She whispers from behind him and the red on her dress shines brightly in the night.

He closes his eyes, breathes in and counts to ten. Breathes out. Repeat.

When he opens his eyes again, there is only silence and he feels a few tears slip down. This is not real. This is not... But it is, isn't it? Alice was dead, killed in cold blood and the first fragment of her memory he saw at that grave was probably her hatred for her killer manifested.

During the day and the night, all Oz can see is Alice's dead body slumped on the ground, on chairs, on Gil, on himself and her lifeless eyes overlap with the brilliant amethyst of the Alice he knows. They overlap while Alice talks, while she eats, while she breathes and Oz wants to erase the image, he wants to make it all disappear, he doesn't want to see the non-existent tears sliding down her cheeks, nor the blood splattered all over her. He doesn't want to think about how scared she must have been, doesn't want to think who must have wanted her dead and gone. He doesn’t want to think about the sadness in her voice, nor why she is so scared of herself.

He is terrified of himself for saying he will destroy her.

And he can still hear the dull thud, the smell of iron and scissors that never leave his vision, and he hates it, he hates it, he hates it.

_(“If I’m suffering, if someone’s hurting me. Won’t you please come save me?”)_

_(A soft voice and a smile.)_

_(“I will destroy all that makes you sad or hurts you. So, smile. Smile, my precious Alice!”)_

Oz buries his head in his hands.

He doesn't want to lose her. But…

_(A braid and clear emerald eyes.)_

The one who makes Alice feel safe, it’s not him, is it?


End file.
